Vlad gone Bad
by KeepDreaming'xo
Summary: Set after Bad Vlad, what if in that week Vlad left, he never came back? COMPLETE! disclaimer: I don't own young Dracula, if I did the show would be no where near as good as it is...:(
1. Running away

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope it will not disappoint any young Dracula fans, todays chapter will be very short but I will try to make the next ones longer, I will also try to update everyday, at 9pm, if I don't its not on purpose, I may just be busy or unable to post it at that point. I hope you enjoy it, even though I'm not an amazing writer, I'm hoping that you will still enjoy it. DISCLAIMER-I do not own young dracula or any of its characters or storylines, I am simply writing hoping that fans will enjoy reading it as much as** I** enjoy writing it.**

**Chapter 1-Running away.**

Vlad needed to get away. He needed to get away fast. He couldn't face what he'd done, what he'd done to his family, what he'd tried to do to Erin. As if she could hear his thoughts he heard footsteps behind him and her calling his name, "Vlad!" she cried, "Where are you going!?" He turnt round to face her before he spoke quietly,"Away, far away," Her eyes were wide and she stopped walking towards him, it was like she couldn't process his words. "For how long?" She whispered tears filling her eyes. "As long as it takes," he said before turning round again. "For what, Vlad!?" "For me to forgive myself," "You've done NOTHING wrong Vlad!" He ignored her, and he walked away, away from her, away from her golden hair and sapphire eyes, away from everything he'd ever loved, and with a sigh he lifted the back pack higher on his shoulder and ignoring her plea's he pulled up his hood and tried to forget what had happened.

Erin walked in the school, tears fell freely down her face but she didn't wipe them away. She'd seen it in his eyes, he wouldn't forgive himself, she was sure he'd never come back. That thought swirled round her head, HE WOULD NEVER COME BACK. With a cry she spun around and made her way to her room, she quickly packed things that she'd need if she was to follow Vlad. She ticked off her mental list, Soy Blood? tick. clean clothes? tick. toiletries? tick. a tent? now that was a smart idea. She pulled out the bag that held some stuff from Ryan that he'd given her for her last birthday, in it, he'd bought her a tent. With her bag of stuff she ran out of her room, past the training room, past the throne room and out of the school, it was starting to get light, so Erin decided that taking her car was her best option especially if she wanted to reach Vlad. She threw her bag on the passenger seat and started the car, it complained with a low growl at first before spluttering into life. Erin grinned and sped down the road, her eyes on the look out for Vlad.

The sun was starting to come out, Vlad could feel it, his skin was starting to prick, like it usually did when he was out in the sun. He regretted not packing his whole room now, he didn't think that going back was an option, he though hard about where he could go and one place popped into his mind, STOKLEY, he could stay at Robin's! Robin... Vlad's best friend... he missed Robin, maybe it was time to pay him a visit. He walked quickly now he had a destination in mind, Stokley was still quite far away, then Vlad heard the familiar sound of an engine, he spun round, Erin was in her old scrap heap of a car, he sighed and bit his lip why was she here? "Erin what do you want?" he asked tiredly. "To give you these," She said, she handed him a massive bag of things, he rifled through them, then he smiled, "Thank you Erin," he smiled again before going to walk away. But she stopped him. "Let me come with you Vlad," he stopped and closed his eyes, he didn't want to tell her no but he had to, he had to sort this out himself. "No...I'm sorry Erin," she shook her head, she'd been expecting it, but she could help... "Where are you heading?" she said smiling, "You'll be needing a lift," Vlad turnt round and smiled, "Stokley, i'm heading to stokley."

**Thank you for reading, I'm sorry its so short, I will aim to make the next ones longer.**


	2. Stokley

**because I felt so bad at that chapter being so short and the positive pms and reviews I got after only one chapter I was so happy, I decided why not write some more?! I'm happy that many of you think the story has potential and hope this chapter won't disappoint! I hope you'll carry on being so encouraging! just to warn this chapter is quite boring, I had to include some boring bits if I wanted this chapter to happen though, I still hope you enjoy it!**

**disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Chapter two-Stokley.**

Vlad was excited, he was going to see Robin! but he was worried at how Robin was going to treat him, after all Vlad was a vampire now, and there was the small matter of the mind wipe, Ingrid reckoned that it had worn down until he eventually remembered everything, because when he'd seen her, a realisation had crossed his face, Vlad wondered if he would even want to talk to him, after all he hadn't tried to contact him at all, even though he knew his address, they were supposed to be best friends. Vlad hadn't done a good job of a best friend recently. He banished all thoughts of his arrival and concentrated on the weather outside, it was warm and the sun was shining brightly, Vlad was glad that Erin's car had protection but he wished he could feel the warmth of the sun, it would of reminded him of when he was younger, before the stress of the chosen one and being a vampire had taken over. Vlad missed them little things, the sun, a heartbeat, not having to sleep in a coffin. He sighed as he thought about how Stokley was going to bring all them memories back. Erin noticed the sigh and smiled at him, still managing to brighten his day, even after the hundredth time she'd smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked turning back to face the road. "Yeah," he said before shaking his head, "I mean noo...I don't know anymore...I can't believe what I did, to you, to my own Dad and sister!" he was shaking with anger, he was everything he fought not to be, a monster. "Vlad, you did nothing wrong! It was your reflection, not you," she gave him a loving smile, "I still loved you, I knew you could work this out, and you did, I have faith in you Vlad, I have faith that this isn't you running away, that this is you having a break and relaxing!" and suddenly Vlad realised he couldn't run away, that was the cowards way out of things, he was having a break and that was it, he would return and he would apologise, everything would turn out normal like usual, well that's what he hoped. "I don't know how long I'll be away, but I'll be back!" Erin laughed and Vlad gave her a puzzled look, she shook her head and smiled, "The Terminator," she said under her breath causing an understanding look from Vlad, "Human things," he said shaking his head, "When will I work them out?"

Soon Erin drove past the Stokley sign, it still had the graffiti from when he'd last been there with the fangs dripping with blood inside the O, it reminded him of the horror Ingrid had brought upon them, how she'd ruined his life. Erin watched Vlad tense as they drove into Stokley, the sky was darkening, perfect time for Vlad to leave to go to Robin's. "Is here okay?" she said gesturing to a bus stop, he gave a jerky nod before picking up his things, "Thanks," he said, he wrapped her in a tight bear hug before kissing her softly, she smiled and pulled back from his embrace and started the engine again, "I'll see you soon," she said before giving him a parting wave before driving off back home. Now Vlad looked around at his old home, he remembered every street, every cobble on the road, he remembered the school and far up on a hill the castle, he remembered that castle well. He hauled the bags on his shoulder and began walking towards Robin's street, he closed his eyes as he came to the old house, the picket fence had faded, the yellow of the house a washed out cream, he hoped Robin still lived here or he'd be in the castle tonight, something he didn't want happening. He knocked on the door gently and took a deep breath for what awaited him.

There was a knock on the door and Robin sighed as his mother shouted at him to get it, he hauled himself of his bed and began the long walk to the door when he'd been quite comfortable lounging on his bed with his take away pizza. He opened the door and squinted at the teenager in the doorway, Robin couldn't make him out very well in the gloom and wondered why he was here. "Can I help you?" he asked leaning against the door frame. The boy gave a half smile, "I think so, its nice to see you again Robin," Robin gasped as the boy stepped into the light of the doorway revealing himself to be his vampire best friend...Vlad. "What are you doing here mate!?" Robin said, he took in Vlad's appearance, the four years away had served him well, he was quite good looking with dark black hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in black and had a leather jacket on, he was hauling two massive bags and that's when Robin realised, when they'd last been together, Vlad hasn't been a vampire yet, but know he was a fully changed one, with skin as pale as milk, and as Vlad grinned, Robin shuddered at how normal his teeth looked, straight and white and even. "Nice to see you again Robin," he said laughing, another flash of his teeth, "I was wondering," he continued, "If I could stay with you a while? things have been...tough at home, I needed a break," the sudden realisation hit Robin his best friend was back, and he had an awful lot to tell him.

Elizabeth Branagh, was shocked to the core when a handsome young man walked in with Robin, he was laughing at something Robin had just said and smiled a charming smile when he saw her, "Mrs Branagh, its lovely to see you again," She stared at him in shock, "Vlad? is that you?" he grinned and nodded, he was far from the awkward young child that she had once known, now he seemed confident and looked so much more better, even if he was a little pale. "is it okay if Vlad stays awhile mum?" Robin asked gesturing to his bags. "Of course Vlad stay as long as you want, its lovely to see you again," "You too Mrs Branagh," he said before following Robin out the room. Robin led Vlad up to his room, he impatiently pulled Vlad's bags into a corner, "So your a vampire?" he asked excitedly. "Yep!" Vlad said he lowered his fangs, causing Robin's grin to stretch even wider, "So what'd you drink?" Vlad pulled out a bottle of soy blood and Robin laughed so like his best friend to go for the vegetarian option. And so Robin questioned everything, he asked how it was being a vampire and what a coffin was like, until he finally came to the question Vlad had been dreading, "Why did you leave?" Vlad sighed and wrung his hands he opened his mouth to speak before there was a crash against Robin's door and a disgruntled Chloe walked in, "ROBIN YOUR DIRTY UNDERWEAR ARE IN MY WASHBASKET AGAIN YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" She cried, Vlad burst out laughing drawing Chloe's attention to him, "Does she remember?" he whispered to Robin as her eyes widened, she took in his white skin and the bottle of soy blood beside him and her mouth dropped open, "Yeah," whispered Robin back, "But only me and her though," "That's goo-" Vlad begun before Chloe cut him off, "What is he doing here!?" she hissed. "He's staying for a while," Robin said. "No he's not, not after Ingrid killed Ian."

**Hope you enjoyed it, I hope you liked the cliff hanger there:) I'm sorry this chapter was quite boring but if I wanted Robin back in it, I had to fill in a lot of boring details, I hope you still liked it though! it was slightly longer this time and tomorrow's will be even longer, until then!**

**youngdracula8 **


	3. Memories

**I would like to say a massive thank you to all those who have reviewed , read, followed and pm'ed about this story! all them positive reviews have had me smiling all day and the criticisms has me thinking about how I could improve! my update time will be in the afternoon or past 6, I really can't give a time since my schedules always changing! so sorry! I'm working on the chapters being longer and I might even write the next chapter and have it posted by tonight! not promising anything though! keep them reviews coming, they make me so happy! (in this chapter, italic writing is a memory) todays chapter has been a slow process for me, my original idea just didn't fit anymore meaning I had to rewrite my entire plan for the story, yet I have still tried to get this chapter typed and posted, looking forward to chapter 4 though! again I had to fill in some boring details because I really wanted Vlad back in Stokley and just kind of thinking about the old days with Robin, Chloe and Robin's memories play a big part in this chapter, but anyway enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

**Chapter 3 -Memories.**

The whole room went deadly silent, the only noise to be heard was Chloe and Robin's frantic hearts. "What!?" Vlad spluttered, he shook his head, "I'm sorry Chloe but you've got this all wrong!" Chloe glared at him, until her eyes were nothing but narrow slits, her mouth was pursed and her face was the very image of hurt, loss and anger. "On her little rampage, Ian decided to go to the castle and ask Ingrid on a date," Chloe paused holding back tears before speaking again, "Ingrid let him in the castle by pretending to agree, he was over the moon you see, he'd finally won Ingrid, he didn't know he was being used until he was attacked and drained dry, she killed him," Vlad couldn't believe this...Ingrid had murdered one of the Branagh twins!? His sister was evil... he knew that but surely after their time at Stokley, she would have grown fond of them? The boys had bought her tons of presents, done her every command, given her every wish, and one of the brothers was rewarded by a bloody, painful death, how could she? Then Robin opened his mouth, he looked guilty before speaking softly, "Chloe...Ian's not dead," he dropped his head in shame, "Ingrid bit him, he's a half fang," Chloe's face flickered through so many emotions in a couple of seconds, first shock, then hope, then to loss, then denial, then anger. "You never thought to tell me!?" she snapped, she'd thought her brother had been dead for four years, four years that couldn't be won back. Her mind wandered back to that awful night...

_*It was dark and cold as Ian walked up to the castle, his eyes were unusually bright and the moon bathed him and his younger brother and sister in its silver glow, he gave them a nervous smile, before clutching at the clumsily wrapped present in his sweaty hands, he'd prepared this night for ages, Paul was out meaning Ian could try and charm Ingrid to be his, and with the help of Chloe he'd dressed up and bought a nice present and with the help of Robin... well Robin hadn't helped with nothing. He knocked on the castle door and gestured for Chloe and Robin to make there way back home. "Have a good time!" Chloe called. "And don't forget to ask about Vlad!" added Robin. Ian laughed and gave them a thumbs up, he knocked on the door and as Chloe and Robin went to walk away they heard the door open, the scream, and as Robin turnt around and took a protective stance in front of Chloe, blocking her from seeing, he saw Ingrid's fangs in Ian's throat and Ian being turned into a half fang.*_

"So all this time..." Chloe trailed off, "That's an awful long time to be lied to..." Vlad shook his head, "He's right Chloe, its for the best, Ian...Ian won't be how he used to be, he'll be viscous and wild and out of control, he isn't the person you used to know, its better to remember him how he was," Chloe sent him a look of pure disgust, "That's not true! You haven't changed! Your a vampire now, but your still the same Vlad we knew four years ago, the same Vlad know," Vlad shook his head at the same time Robin said, "He's right Chloe, that's why I didn't tell you, do you think I could live with myself, hiding that from you all these years? Vlad's not the same Chloe, its changed him, not only physically but mentally as well, Vlad has lived his whole life with vampires and blood, he can control his blood lust, but Ian...Ian can't, I don't want you thinking about him Chloe, he'll be evil now, he won't stop even think about it before he'd drain you dry," Chloe seemed to sag and all fight left her body, she closed her eyes trying to stop the tears leaking out, Vlad went over to hold her up and she shivered at his icy touch. "Your right," she murmured, "He's practically dead now..." but hope lit her face once more, "Wait...there's a cure right? the kill the creator thing?" Vlad looked at her apologetically, "I'm so sorry, but it doesn't work its a myth, there is no cure...and anyway you would have to wipe out the entire blood line, Me, Dad, Ingrid, Mum, Wolfie, Patrick I suppose as he had Wolfie, then there's the entire side of Mums family and Dads family and then his brothers family too and then the great great grand parents, people have tried, it doesn't work, and the Draculas clan is far too big, it can't be wiped out," Vlad felt terrible as he watched Chloe's eyes fill with new tears, she opened her mouth to say something before wiping her eyes and storming out the room, down the hall and into her bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ian?" Vlad whispered, although Ian had been a prankster and a pain in the bats wing, Vlad had liked him as much as the rest of the Branaghs, he'd been part of there family, he'd made Vlad feel normal, he couldn't believe Ingrid could do that, harsh words would be spoken between them when they saw each other again. "I didn't want to upset you," Robin said, he awkwardly threw Vlad a slice of pizza, Vlad grinned and with his speed caught the slice and shoved it down his throat, "Yuuuuuuum," he said licking his lips, "I've missed pizza...and sweets...and chocolate," he looked thoughtful before snatching another piece and wolfing it down, "You can tell your related to wolves, you've got your table manners mixed up with Wolfie's," Robin muttered, Vlad heard and grinned, "What was that Robin?" Vlad said reaching out for a bag of sweets Robin had on his bedside cabinet. "Nothing Vlad, are you sure you still like sweets after you had to have that appointment with Renfield?" Vlad's hand shot back, quickly discarding the sweets, making Robin howl with laughter, "Whose the wolf now?" Vlad muttered only making Robin laugh harder. Once Robin had calmed down he had a slight worry niggling at his mind, a slight worry about Vlad, "Will you be able to sleep on the floor? I know its no coffin..." Vlad grinned, "Believe me, the floor is more appealing than a coffin!" Robin looked confused as he began putting pillows and blankets for Vlad to lay on, "Why?" he asked folding over a quilt. "Because whenever I wake up I bang my head on the roof of the coffin, I think after five thousand times of hitting my head, I'm bound to have something wrong with me!" he said laughing. "What and you didn't before?" Robin teased. "No I just had a crazy best friend called Robin,"he winked at Robin and they both burst out laughing, Vlad lay back on the mini bed that Robin had made, "Ahhhh," sighed Vlad sinking into the softness of it, "Are you sure you can sleep at night?" Robin asked, "I mean you'll burn up in the day!" Vlad gestured for Robin to close his blinds and nodded, "I'm fine with sleeping at night," Robin raised a brow, "Are you sure, sure SURE? because I could always tell mum that you've come back from Australia, on the other side of the world and you sleep at different times?" Vlad sighed, "Robin, are you joking? look at my skin, I definitely look like I've come back from Australia," "Well we could always pretend that your Albanian?" Vlad rolled his eyes, "Goodnight Robin," he said cutting off Robins rambling. "Goodnight Vladdy," Robin chuckled.

When Robin opened his eyes, Vlad was already dressed and was holding a plate of toast out to him, "What are you doing?" he mumbled staring at the time which read 6am. Vlad smiled grimly placing the toast down on the cabinet and pulling on his leather jacket, "We're going to find Ian,"

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I will most likely always post in the afternoon now, no time as it could be early or late, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and enjoyed Vlad and Robin becoming best friends again and I hoped you liked the twist at the end, until next time!**

**youngdracula8**


	4. Waiting

I** have enjoyed writing this story a great deal, but the this chapter may be the last! this chapter will be short as I want to know whether to carry on or not, some people have told me that this story is boring and a waste of time, I'm not sure what to do as there are people who like it yet there are more who dislike this story, what do people want me to do? carry on, or move on to something new? I like writing this story I really do and had a story line and a sequel all plotted out, but if no one likes it there is no point in writing something no ones going to read, please help, carry on writing or not?**

**so sorry!**

**youngdracula8**

Vlad hated waiting, he had never had time for patience, each second that ticked by reminded him that another was to follow, so waiting until they could leave to find Ian had been long and tiring, Vlad for once would have rather been a bat in that moment, he'd rather be out flying through the sky as a flying rat...he must be mad. He knew Robin was just as impatient but today he was sprawled on his bed watching telly, it must of been a comedy because every few minutes Vlad would hear a soft snigger and the occasional snort. He caught Vlad checking his watch for the thousandth time and shook his head, "Vlad you checked that thirty-five seconds ago!" he said sighing. Vlad rolled his eyes, "What were you counting?" he said irritably. "Yeah actually I was," Vlad sighed and rolled a loose thread between his finger and thumb, "I just want to be out, you know?" "Yeah mate, I do," Robin replied, "But its not going to make the sunset any faster, anyway I've told mum we're going camping for a couple of days, and I've packed up your clothes and soy blood," Vlad nodded, "Good, and thanks, we'll find him Robin, you know that right?" Robin's eyes closed and he shrugged his shoulders, "I sure hope so,"

Chloe was suspicious, Vlad and Robin were going camping later, Robin hated camping, and the boys had seemed extra sneaky all day, plotting and planning away, they were packing as if they were never coming back, and Vlad's impatience, he couldn't stay still for long even though he didn't have to move, he was mimicking breathing which meant that something big was going on... especially if Vlad was nervous enough to be breathing, Chloe was determined to find out so she went downstairs and smiled at her mum, "Mam I'm going with Vlad and Robin," Her mum gave her a smile and nodded, "See you soon then love," Chloe smiled back then turned around and hid an evil grin, she now just had to pack then make it look like she'd left with Vlad and Robin, she went to her room and packed everything normal first, then she pulled out an old lunch box of Robin's, it had vampires on it and behind the vampires cartoonish smiles hid her slayers kit, "Lets hope they're ready..." she said.

Through the rest of the day they packed and planned, on several occasions, Robin asked if he could tell Chloe, but Vlad knew better, Chloe would want to help, she would end up getting hurt and he didn't want her getting her hopes up only to have them crushed. "No Robin! for the hundredth time, NO." "But why," Robin had whined, "Because," Vlad said, "We don't want her getting her hopes up," Robin looked at his feet, "I'm worried that mine already are," he ran a hand through his untidy hair, "I miss him Vlad," after all the years of wanting to be a vampire wannabe, he'd grown up, he'd ditched the cape, made himself more presentable and gotten a girlfriend but Vlad returning brought all them feelings up, he'd always wanted to be a vampire, and now, seeing his once a mistfit friend standing here tall and better looking, he wanted it more than ever. "Vlad..." he began, Vlad looked up from the programme he was watching, "Yeah Robin?" "Vlad... I want you to bite me,"

**I know this is short but I really want to know whether to keep going, I love this story and would love to carry on, but its the readers opinions that matter, if I do carry on, chapters will be longer 1000+ and maybe even two chapters a night! **

**please tell me your thoughts**

**youngdracula8**


	5. Monster

**I'm back! so sorry for the delay! had some trouble with fanfic last night, but heres the first of the two chapters that were supposed to go up last night, just wondering do you want robin to become a vampire? and do you want Erin to become one too? readers choice, I can work with it either way! anyways hope you enjoy!**

**youngdracula8**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

Chapter 5 Monster**.**

"You want me to what?!" Vlad said in shock, disbelief crossing his face. "Bite me," Robin said, "Make me a half fang," Vlad's mouth dropped open, "Robin no!" cried Vlad as Robin thrust his neck into his face, "Come on Vlad! Go on!" Vlad closed his eyes and held his breath, he wouldn't breath in, he wouldn't breath in, he chanted in his head. If he breathed in then he'd bite, and if he bit Robin, he'd lose control, he wouldn't be able to fight his dark side, he'd drain him dry. But Robin's pulse was steady and comforting, it made Vlad open his eyes, and the pulse beckoned to him, its rhythmic beat urged him to bite, it seemed to overpower his chant and he breathed in the smell of Robin's blood, it lingered in his nose and he could almost taste it in his mouth. He groaned softly, he could fight this, he could, he can, he will, he...won't. Vlad's evil side was screaming at him to bite, Bad Vlad was coming, he could feel the sensation of his body being squeezed as he was shoved into his mind. Bad Vlad stretched enjoying the feel of his body being his own again, he could hear Vlad screaming for him to stop, for him not to do it, it only made Bad Vlad's smile wider. He pulled Robin's neck closer and teasing his good side he carefully placed his fangs on Robin's neck. "Actually...Vlad I've changed my mind...Hey..Vlad...get off!" Robin cried as Vlad pressed his fangs closer and closer, it broke the skin and the blood beaded on his neck, Vlad stuck his fangs in hard, gulping Robin's blood down as if he was dying of thirst, Robin was crying, Vlad was holding Robin's shoulders so hard that he heard a crack, it was a rush, it was a frenzy and Bad Vlad was loving it, but his good side, if it was possible his good side was loving it even more. Good Vlad had never felt the rush that blood gave before, he was enjoying the sensation ten times more than Bad Vlad was, Vlad had become everything he'd fought against, he was well and truly a monster. Suddenly there was a voice, a familiar voice, one that stirred Good Vlad from the frenzy like a slap in the face, "Vlad...Vlad what are you doing!?" It was Erin.

She stood in the doorway, the late evening sun bathing her in its golden glow, her eyes were wide with shock and Vlad dropped Robin without a glance towards the human who was cradling his neck. He walked towards her, her blood was heavenly, it smelt so good, she saw him breath in she took a hesitant step back but he clicked his fingers and the door locked, "You can't escape breather," He snarled, he gave her a feral smile and she shivered, she tried to hide her fear, if he knew how scared she was of him he would only enjoy himself more. He shoved her to the floor and burrowed his face in her neck, "I think," he murmured, "That I will drain you very slowly, I'm sure your Vlad will love the feeling of you being helpless and scared and all because of HIM," Erin squeezed her eyes shut, she WAS helpless and she WAS scared, but not because of her Vlad. She could see the little crease between Bad Vlad's eyes that meant Vlad was fighting him, she was going to help Vlad. "Vlad WILL fight you, because MY Vlad is a born leader and I love him, I love the way he smiles when he's right and I love the frown he pulls when he's wrong, which is all the time," she smiled and carried on, "I love the way his hairs messy in the morning because he has no reflection and I have to do it for him, I love him because my Vlad stands for everything good and true and strong, although he may of been born a monster, he's more human though most men," she gently leant into him and kissed him on the lips. "NO," Bad Vlad screamed, "You can't do this too me, I'M the strong one, he's weak!" She smiled at him "Your the weak one, you don't know love, you don't know happiness, and we both feel sorry for you, because you'll never feel them emotions," he gave a final cry before Vlad jolted backwards, he rolled himself into a ball and gasped, Erin made a move to touch him and he shook his head. Tears filled his eyes and he hugged himself, "Don't come near me," he said rocking himself. Erin gave him a confused look, "Why not?" He shook his head, his fingers fisted in his jacket, "I still want to bite you, your blood.." he held his breath and closed his eyes, he grabbed the bottle of soy blood and pulled it towards him, he gulped it down and opened his eyes, "That was so close...thank you for saving me and Robin and yourself Erin," she walked over to him and pulled him in her lap, she rocked him in her arms and felt his tears soaking her neck, "I didn't do it for me Vlad, I done It for you, you would never be able to live with yourself if you killed me and Robin," Vlad gasped and sat up, "ROBIN!" He cried, he ran over to his best friend and pulled him on his lap, "Robin, Robin please wake up!"

Robin opened his eyes, he saw Vlad above him and flinched, his neck was burning from the bite and he looked up at his best friend, real fear in his eyes. "You and your reflection..." he closed his eyes took a deep breath again and tried again, "You fought your reflection didn't you? just like Ingrid," Vlad shook his head, "Robin, i'm so so so sorry!" Robin rolled his eyes, "Later Vlad, now what happened?" Vlad gulped than told him everything from when he left Stokley to his duties as the chosen one and to meeting Erin and why he left, because of nearly killing Ingrid and Erin and his Dad because of his evil reflections, all one thousand of them. Robin nodded and smiled "That explains everything, and Vlad, I don't hate you, you and your reflections will work things out," "Robin you shouldn't forgive me," Vlad said, "I'm too dangerous, im not the thirteen year old scared of blood anymore, and my reflection is made up of a thousand, and I'm just the only me...I can't beat them!" Erin smiled and looked shyly up at Vlad, "Vlad I love you, I won't let you be evil!" He looked at them and threw them a dark look, "You won't be saying that when I bite you!" he looked at Robin and angrily threw in, "AGAIN," and stormed out.

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it! please pm or review! please have a think about whether you want Erin and Robin to become vampires and tell me your opinion as well, I will aim to get last nights second chapter up as well as tonights one as well, hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time...**

**youngdracula8**


	6. Dark

**This is the second chapter of last night...I hope you enjoy, again please pm me or review whether you want Robin and Erin to become Vampires? I'm leaving it up to my readers! hope you enjoy this chapter, we're starting to see Vlad's darker side!**

**youngdracula8**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

Chapter 6 - Dark.

Erin sighed and ran after Vlad, "Vlad! Vlad come back!" she cried, Robin stood up and winced, he felt dizzy on his feet and his head was spinning, he picked up their bags and ran after Erin and Vlad, cursing at how with a vampire best friend, he was one day going to end up on the menu. Vlad walked and walked, he needed to clear his head, his throat burnt, he wanted blood, now he'd tasted it, soy blood would no longer do, his cravings were even more intense, it was all he could think about, how Robin's blood had tasted, how Erin's had smelt. He growled and angrily punched a tree, the massive tree creaked and started to fall, but Vlad caught it and positioned it like it had fell, not been punched. He sat down and tried to think about other stuff, like Erin's lips how warm they were...warm from the blood...how Robin's heart beat fluttered when he laughed, how the warm, fresh blood could do wonders on his itchy throat..."STOP IT!" Shouted Vlad grabbing his head, he pulled at his hair, intent on ripping it out, there was a crunch in front of him and Vlad stiffened, "Ian," he said. Ian looked at Vlad, "The past fours years have done well for you," Vlad went to open his mouth but before he could Ian rushed in, "Is it true?" he said. "Is what true?" Vlad asked, but he knew what was coming..."Are you a vampire..." Vlad didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words, "IS IT TRUE?" Ian cried. "Yes," Vlad whispered, I'm a vampire," Ian gave a sigh, "Your the chosen one?" he asked. "Yes," Vlad repeated. "Then you'll be able to help me?" Ian asked. "It depen-" Vlad began. "Ian!" Robin shouted cutting Vlad off. Ian apun around and hissed, "Back off Robin," He growled. "But Ian!?" Robin stated before Ian growled, "I DON'T WANT MY OLD LIFE ANYMORE, I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" He lowered his fangs and Robin looking shocked darted away, Erin running behind him. Ian looked shocked,"I'm turning into a monster Vlad, I need you to help me find a cure," he whispered.

"We've tried Ian, we can't find one," Vlad said. "We?" Ian questioned, Vlad shrugged his shoulders, "Its a long story, Erin my girlfriend, well her brother got bitten, we've tried everything, we've found nothing," Ian sagged in defeat, "How do you deal with it Vlad!?" Ian closed his eyes and whispered, "You know, the...blood thing?" Vlad sighed, "Honestly?" He said. Ian nodded and Vlad wrung his hands, "I can't, the cravings are getting worse, the only thing stopping me going over the edge is soy blood," Vlad put a hand on Ian's shoulder, "You wait until your supposed to be the biggest baddest vampire around," Ian laughed, "Then you'll get my drift" Vlad finished. Ian looked longingly in the distance, and Vlad took a moment to look him over, he looked ragged and had blood spots all over his shirt, he was obviously homeless and drinking...human blood. "Can you get me some of that soy blood?" Ian asked, "And if you need me, I'll be in this forest, but if you find a cure...please come and get me, oh... and tell Robin I'm sorry, its better if things are like this, make sure neither of you say you saw me," he said, "Of course I can, I'll bring you some as soon as I can, I'll tell him as well...but you need to tell him yourself," Ian began to walk away, "I know mate, I know," and then he ran, leaving Vlad alone with more responsibility than he wanted at the moment.

Robin sat on the fallen over tree, his head in his hands, Erin sat beside him, comforting him. "I can't understand why my brothers a vampire, my best friends a vampire and I'm a human! why am I so weak when they're so strong!?" Erin shook her head, "Vlad's changed a lot, that's what being a vampire does to you...but deep down, the old Vlad's still there, he never wanted to be a monster, he's fought his whole life against being one, yet now..." Robin gave a grim smile, "He's changing too quickly, he's becoming a proper vampire now, he wants to drink our blood, I can see it in his eyes, the wild look that never used to be there, the way he has these moments when he stares at a neck and its like he's in a trance, I loved being best friends with Vlad, but he's too dangerous now,"

"But he's too dangerous now," ...Vlad stopped, he'd heard Robin perfectly..."He's changing too quickly, he's becoming a proper vampire now, he wants to drink our blood, I can see it in his eyes, the wild look that never used to be there, the way he has these moments when he stares at a neck and its like he's in a trance, I loved being best friends with Vlad, but he's too dangerous now," Changing too quickly, A proper vampire, drink our blood, the wild look, neck, trance, I loved, too dangerous. Vlad froze behind them, and tears sprung to his eyes, they really thought that of him? "I know," Erin said, "Maybe we should talk to him," Vlad cleared his throat and Erin and Robin jumped, Erin's face become one of horror as she realised he'd heard them and Robin looked guiltily at the floor, "I'm sorry," Vlad said, "I'm sorry I was born a vampire, I'm sorry I can't do nothing about it, i'm sorry drinking blood is the only way to survive for me, I'm sorry I'm not even alive, I'm sorry I have no heartbeat but most of all I'm sorry that my best friend and girlfriend can't accept that," Vlad started to walk away, he was fed up of his life, he wasn't even alive, he didn't have a heartbeat, he had no body heat, but he did have feelings, feelings that had been smashed and broken far too much in his life. "VLAD!" Erin called, "Come back!" Vlad shook his head and smiled, "You don't know how desperate I've always been to be a breather, to be alive, I never wanted to be a vampire, and now I'm going to find a cure, for me, Ryan and Ian, the only difference is that they're still loved as a vampire, I'm not,"

**I hope you enjoyed that! It was quite dramatic and now we've seen a lot of sides of Vlad, his good, his evil and then side of him that has been stamped on far too many times by his family, friends and now even Erin, I hope to post the third chapter tonight but if I don't it will be with tomorrows chapter, thank you for reading!**

**youngdracula8**


	7. Mistake

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been very well, but feeling better now! This chapter will be very short, I've been very busy today! I have been asked to make a twitter account, I will put news up about my story's and answer any questions, at youngdracula8 follow me now! My account is the one with the tweet saying how I am the official one, as there are problems with people trying to steal my name and story's. Okay here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy:')**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

**Chapter 7 - Mistake.**

Erin watched Vlad her mouth dropping open in horror, "Robin...what have we done?" Robin's eye's were wide, "I...I didn't mean it," He whispered brokenly, "He has to be a vampire... he's their leader! He can't give up on them!" Erin grabbed Robin's arm and sobbed on his chest, "We need to stop him," Robin said firmly, awkwardly patting Erin's back. "Your right," Erin said sitting up and wiping her nose on her sleeve, "He needs us, and WE need to apologise," she said dragging Robin in the direction that Vlad had disappeared in.

Vlad leant against a tree, taking deep breaths to calm himself, he knew he'd overreacted but he was so angry and upset! He sat down on the rough, damp floor and thought back to better times...

_"I love you, you know that right?" Vlad whispered into Erin's hair, they were laying in the schools grounds watching the silvery stars and the bright moon. "Of course, but..." Erin opened one eye and looked thoughtful, Vlad took an unnecessary breath in, expecting a rebuff, "I love you more," she said a cheeky smile on her face. He sighed in relief and smiled closing his eyes, "You are a dangerous girl Erin Noble, you've stolen my undead heart," She kissed him softly making him open one eye and smile lazily, she then pulled abruptly away, causing him to groan at the loss of her lips, "Evil," He murmured, "You make a better Vampire than me," She laughed, "Shut up chosen one!" she pulled his head towards hers and Vlad's last thought was how life couldn't get better than this before their lips met and he lost himself in her embrace._

Vlad opened his eyes as his shoulder was shaken, he gasped as his own icy blue eyes met Erin's ocean blue ones and he bolted upright, ready to bolt at a moments notice. "Vlad, Vlad listen to me, we love you just as you are, you'll change if you become a human, your kind need you, being a vampire...its all you've ever known," Her and Robin looked at each other before Robin spoke, "We need you Vlad, we're sorry, we'll be here through your blood lust and crowning, and your powers and your troubles, because we're your FRIENDS and that's what we're for!" Erin smiled, before gently placing her hand on his cheek, "We'll help find a cure, and leave the decision to you whether you want to change, but we both advise against it," Vlad smiled, he knew his decision.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'm really sorry about it being so short! remember to follow me on twitter! at youngdracula8 and please review, think Vlad's stolen all my readers:( me and him will be having words until I get them back... I'm missing them reviews!**

**till then **

**youngdracula8**


	8. I'm so sorry

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews and pm's keep them coming! follow me on twitter, its the same as my fanfic name, would mean a lot! after this chapter I've moved the rating to a T. now your all going to hate me for this chapter, but I just want to say, it broke my heart writing this chapter, it will be a shock, I wasn't even expecting it! I hope you like this chapter, Vlad and Erin fans, please don't be upset/mad, happier times will come!**

**youngdracula8**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

**Chapter 8 - I'm so sorry.**

Vlad smiled, "I'll make my decision when the time comes," he said, he took Erin's hand and nodded towards Robin, "We'll meet you back at yours in a bit, we need to talk," Robin gave them a curious look but began to walk back to his, whatever he had to tell Erin was obviously important and Robin trusted Vlad's judgement. As Robin disappeared Vlad began to lead Erin further into the forest, "I'm sorry," He whispered softly staring at their linked hands, "For being such a spoiled brat, why do you love me Erin?" Erin looked at him and for once in her life, didn't know what to say, she loved Vlad definitely, but she'd never asked herself why, he was her born enemy, he was a monster, yet she loved him. "Because your perfect Vlad, your just...you, I guess," Vlad shrugged his shoulders and nodded, she gently wrapped herself tight against him, and pulled his head down to meet her own, she looked into his eyes and softly kissed him, showing him how much she loved her. She watched as his eyes fluttered and his sooty lashes trailed across his cheeks, his cool lips were pressed firmly against hers, yes she definitely loved him. Suddenly she felt rough hands on her arms pulling her from Vlad, she watched as eight slayers surrounded Vlad and pushed him to his knees, they bound him in argentillium and carried him to a van parked behind a copse of trees. "Better bring the girl too," A slayer said before starting the van. One of the slayers hit her round the head hard, the last thing she remembered was Vlad shouting her name.

Erin woke a jolt her head hurt and there was a dull thudding, she was tied to a chair and she panicked when she realised Vlad was not beside her, "Vlad," She hissed scared. Her eyes searched the room before they came to the UV cage, Vlad was bound in argentillium and his head was slumped on his chest. "Hello little slayer," said a voice, Erin jumped, her eyes searching desperately for the voice, she found it and gasped, it was the man with the scarred face who had tried to kidnap Ingrid and Vlad. "What do you want with us," Erin whispered scared. "Well the chosen one for obvious reasons, but you, you caused me a lot of trouble young lady...I'm going to punish you, I'm going to break you, I'm going to hurt you in front of your vampire lover, cause you the most physical pain imaginable and him the most mental pain, he's going to see you being hurt, and he can't do a thing about it," Erin gasped her eyes wide, she was shaking, "Please...Please don't, let him g- Wait..what have you done to him!?" The man grinned a horrible, twisted smile, "He's going to come round about...now," he rubbed his hands together as Vlad began to stir, "Time for the punishment to begin,"

The man walked around Vlad's cage smiling, taunting him, "You can't hurt me," hissed Vlad. "No," The man said, "But we can hurt HER," Vlad's eyes widened, "NO," He screamed, "Let her go!" The man only gave him a small smile and walked over to Erin, he took a step back before punching Erin violently, again and again, Erin tried not to cry out but tears stained her face and were running down in a steady stream, Vlad's face was terrorised, he was tearing at his hair, "Please stop," He sobbed, each punched caused him to jolt as if it was him being hit himself. The man gave a delighted laugh, "Now THIS is fun, watching the chosen one sob as well as the girl who caused me to be demoted," He kicked the chair causing Erin to topple over and fall to the floor, he kicked her in the gut and laughed again as she doubled over and cried out, "That's enough for one day, now its your boyfriends turn..." He walked out the room and waved at Erin, "Lets hope lover boy has a better tolerance to pain," he called over his shoulders. Erin watched as ten slayers walked in, they walked through the UV cage and bound his arms tightly against his back, the first slayer brought out a argentillium blade, he carefully wrote on Vlad's arm, Vlad closed his eyes as each blow caused more black blood to flow from his arm, his face was one of agony and when the slayer was finished Vlad opened his eyes and stared at his arm blankly, The slayers lifted it up and showed Erin. Etched in his once beautiful, now ruined skin was, "The slayers were here."

Erin watched as Vlad suffered a more gruelling session then she had, his eyes never left hers, in them were agony, pain and a sort of deadness, Erin wanted to beg him to look away, his eyes were killing her. His face was blank and only Erin could notice the small signs that he was in so much pain. Then the slayers finale, they smiled as they opened Vlad's mouth and held it open, they must be strong, Erin thought in a trance like state, then she gasped as they poured garlic juice down his throat, they'd finally broke him as he screamed in agony, then slowly they packed away their weapons, enjoying his screams before they left the room. Erin watched as he fell to the floor, tears pouring down his cheeks, his screams so harsh and causing her so much agony, his pain brought tears to her eyes, she couldn't stand it. Erin dragged herself over to Vlad's cage she stretched her hand through the UV cage and held her hand out. "Vlad, Vlad I'm so sorry," She sobbed. She ran her hands through his damp hair, his back arched in agony, "Erin make it go away, " He whispered brokenly. Erin burst into heavier tears, "I'm so sorry, I can't!" He closed his eyes again, "It burns," He muttered, "IT BURNS!" He screamed. Erin was completely broken, they had hurt her in the worse way possible, she was helpless to save the one she loved.

**That chapter was horrible to write:( I hated Vlad and Erin in pain! This fits with the story line, there will be better times for them, please review!**

**youngdracula8**


	9. The waiting game

**Hey guys its meee! I would like to quickly say something I was told yesterday by a reader, the person who told me knew two people that had a fight that broke out over my story, it started over one criticism, the person who told me told them nicely, to talk about it else where. it turns out the ****reviewers know each other and have fallen out over my story, please I don't want this happening, believe me I'm fine with criticism, though it was nice to have someone stand up for me, but I want you to all know, I don't want my story causing arguments, I hope the pair make up soon, I feel really bad about the whole situation. To answer a question, I am indeed a author, I have wrote books, poems, storys and etc but have taken a break from it all now that I have finished a story and I am going to write some storys on here for now, its better on here because people can easily tell me what they're thinking! Okay on with the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**youngdracula8**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

**Chapter 9 - The waiting game**

The waiting game. A game we've all played. Erin was stuck in that game at the moment, the end of the wait would be her and Vlad's death, so what was there to look forward to? Eventually she had climbed through the UV cage and pulled Vlad's head on her lap. She whispered soft words and gently stroked his hair, and soon Vlad fell into a restless sleep, she wished she could. Just to escape reality for a few hours. But all to soon, the slayers were back, they pulled Vlad away from Erin and began Vlad's torturing session. Today Vlad's face was blank of any emotion, and this was scarier to Erin then Vlad crying. The slayers provoked him getting no reaction, they finally left, leaving Erin with Vlad again. "Vlad?" Erin whispered. He slowly lifted his head and met her gaze, she gulped and continued, "We need to get out of here," He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "No, not me...you,"

Erin's mouth dropped open and she looked at him in disbelief. "NO WAY!" She cried, "I'm not leaving you," He shrugged his shoulders and beckoned for her to come closer, he gently wrapped his arms round her, "You have to," He murmured, "We'll have better chance of getting out alive if you can go get help," She tried to beg him with her eyes to make him understand that she couldn't leave him, not here, not on his own. "Erin, I'll be fine, they can't hurt me as much as they can you! Getting my Dad would be the best thing to do, the right thing to do," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before opening them again. "Okay, so how we going to do it?" He smiled before whispering in her ear.

Robin was worried, seriously worried, Vlad and Erin had been gone a day and a half, they hadn't even told him where they'd gone. Robin needed someone who could help him track them down, and since his vampire best friend was no where to be found, he needed his brother, and the first place to find him would be in the forest. Robin quietly left the house and made his way into the emerald forest, the light streamed in causing shadows to twist and warp, it was so silent that every time a leaf rustled Robin would fly momentarily before realising there was no need to be jumpy, what was the worse that cou- "ROBIN!" Shouted Ian, "What are you doing here!?" Robin stood up proud and tall and lifted his head so his gaze met his brothers, "I need help," Ian assessed Robin carefully, "You do know, that at any point, I could take a chunk out of your neck?" Robin gave a shaky nod, seeing that Ian wanted to say some more, let him carry on, "My very being, thirsts for your blood, your not safe," Robin nodded again "I know Ian, I've known about Vampires since I was thirteen, my best friend is the king of vampires!" Ian shook his head impatience filling his face, "Talking of Vlad where is he? he promised to get me some soy blood!" Robin bit down hard on one of his nails, "Well you see, that's why I'm here, Vlad and Erin have gone missing..."

The Count stared in disgust at the paper, coffin prices were really terrible these days, he flicked over the page and what he saw shocked him, he quickly read the article. _"Yesterday, The Vampire Times received information that Vladimir Dracula, (17) The chosen one, had been kidnapped by the slayers, today these reports were found true when the slayers sent us pictures of our leader and his slayer girlfriend being tortured, Erin Noble (17) seemed to only suffer minor physical injuries, whilst Vladimir has endured a worse fate, (see photos for proof of our leaders torture) he has suffered the Argentillium cut, a cut that mars a vampires skin and never heals and is agony to any who receive it , The garlic juice which according to the slayers letter, he was given 6 litres of, a litre is deadly to any vampire, he is lucky to have survived, these are his main injuries that were mentioned but the slayers hinted at many more, please call this number to help us get our leader back,"_ The count studied the pictures, one was of Vlad, he was grimacing in pain, as three masked slayers cut three words into his arm, "Slayers were here," The second picture was of Vlad aftr receiving the garlic juice, he was doubled over, his mouth open and his head thrown back in a silent scream. Thunder rumbled and lightening crashed as the Count stared at these pictures, he needed to save Vlad and fast.

Erin had helped Vlad out of the Argentillium chains and he'd used his strength to get through he first door, "Your on your own now Erin," He whispered, he watched as she reached the Argentillium door, she pressed the heat sensor, and feeling her body heat, it let her pass, she gave him a soft smile before the door shut behind her. He sighed his head in his hands, he now knew what he had to do, he knew Jonno worked here, he hoped that Jonno would forgive him for the mind wipe as he called for the slayers. They rushed in with UV guns in their hands pointed at him and he gave a small chuckle, his hands raised palms facing them, "I wish to talk to Jonathan Van Helsing," He requested, "He can be as heavily guarded as he wishes, I just want to speak with him," The slayers knew Vlad, they knew his attitude towards fighting so they got Jonno, they chained Vlad up again and he sat patiently in a chair waiting. He hoped Jonno would help, but as he walked in, he knew he wasn't about to be forgiven. Jonno walked towards him, eyes burning, his face one of rage, he'd grown a moustache, and was taller and looked older, "Jonathon, what a pleasant surprise," Jonno hissed at him and brought his hand back before slapping him hard, Vlad didn't even flinch, nor did he move at the impact, he waited patiently for Jonno to get it out of his system, listening to his hurried commentary as he hit him. "I'll get you back, make you hurt like you made me hurt, make you feel the pain I did when my dad died," Vlad flinched at the last words and looked at Jonno with his mouth hanging open, "Mr Van Helsings...dead?" He whispered. Jonno's expression proved that he'd hit the nail on the head and bowed his head, "I'm so sorry Jonno," Jonathan looked at Vlad with tears in his eyes, "It was your fault Vlad,"

Jonathon Van helsing hated the vampire in front of him, he'd been responsible for his fathers death, he'd caused him so much pain. When he'd first walked in the room, he hadn't recognised the teen in front of him, his hair had turned a sooty black, his eyes, an icy blue, he was no longer the awkward pre-teen vamp that Jonno had known, he was a fully changed vampire and now the leader of his kind. "Where's the girl?" Jonno hissed changing the subject. Vlad gave him a curious look but didn't press him on his fathers death, "It was me you wanted, not her, I want a deal Jonno, a deal you won't be able to refuse," Jonno knew he was bluffing what could he have that the slayers would want so badly? "Vlad smiled as if he knew what Jonno was thinking, "Me of course, I'll give myself up to you, no fight what so ever, all I ask is that you do something for me," Jonno couldn't believe, what he was hearing Vlad would just give himself up!? It must be important. "It is," Vlad murmured, "I want you to find a cure for half fangs and save Erin's brother and Robin's brother too," Jonno had never been so shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You must love them," Jonno mumbled. "I do, they're my best mate and girlfriend, they mean everything to me, their happiness is everything," Jonno was wrong, this was the same Vlad, his appearance had changed, but not his nature, he was still the kid who didn't want to be a vampire, the same kid who would do anything for his family and friends. Jonno found himself hating Vlad a little less, no way would he purposely kill Jonno's father, so Jonno found himself saying, "I'll help you,"

**well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! read and review, reviews make me happy! please ignore any grammar mistakes or words that don't fit, just a bit tired, follow me on twitter, same as my fanfic name, only have a few followers:( till next time! **

**youngdracula8**


	10. The right thing to do

**And to all my readers surprise, I'm still alive:) And I'm back! This story is nearly at an end:( only a few more chapters, but there will be a sequel! I LOVE Being human and becoming human a lot, so I thought I'd maybe have a go at writing a becoming human fanfic? but I'm stubborn on this, Adam, Christa, Mitchell, Annie and George are my favourite characters, I'm not so happy about the new characters:( so be prepared, if you don't like them characters don't read okay? Okay, I've come to the decision that I'm gonna have a go at making Pretty little liar into a story, so Bad Vlad won't be updated as often, probably only twice a week, and the final chapter will be a proper long one, if you haven't checked out pretty little liar please do! So proud of my band for last Wednesdays performance, it was amazing! this is the problem that I'm dealing with at the moment, I'm putting a lot of my time and effort into fanfic, meaning I've had to put of my acting till summer and meaning I haven't even recorded the song which I'm disappointed about, sometimes I'm an idiot trying to multitask this much stuff. so please don't pm me saying I'm not spending enough time on it, I really am. Anyway on a more positive note, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

**Chapter 10 - The right thing to do.**

Vlad had never thought much of his life, because what did he have to think about? How he was a mythical creature? How he loved someone who wasn't suited to him or his life? But now, with death waiting in the near future, he thought back on everything he had done, his friends, his family. He was doing the right thing, him and Jonno had worked it all out, it was all planned. He was doing the right thing, that's what he told himself.

Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd risk your life for them? take a bullet, or more precisely a stake for them? Yeah Erin would do that, because she was in love, she didn't CARE about Vlad's bad side, because deep down, under all the bad he was GOOD. That's why, The Count, Erin, Ingrid, Robin and Ian were going to save Vlad, because in some way, he had touched their hearts and souls, they owed him their life's, at the very least, this was the least they could do. So Erin told them the exact lay out of the Slayers Guild, and exactly where Vlad was, because today, they were soooo lucky today, because today was the day that the guild swapped guards, it only happened, once every eight years on a different day, and this meant complete access to the guild with a better chance of getting in and it was that lucky Erin still had the letter with all the dates on. It was all planned, Erin, Ingrid and Robin were the decoys whilst, The Count and Ian were going to break Vlad out, then using the abandoned passage way, they'd make a hasty escape, they were to leave soon, and Erin hoped it wasn't too late.

Vlad was ready, all he needed was Ryan and Ian here, he knew what he had to do, because why did he have to fear death? He was death personified. He just hoped that death would be easy on him, and that Erin would move on and wouldn't linger on them and their memories. All he had to do was have an argentillium knife to slash his chest and watch as the blood would once more flow as he would be given the only medicine vampire cure ever made, he would die but his blood would cure Ian and Ryan and many vampires after that, Robin and Erin could have their brothers back, and at the same time no longer be put in danger by Vlad. He sat in the coffin that Jonno had brought him and sipped the soy blood, no way would he be scared, he would stand straight and tall, he wouldn't fall to the fall and cry and scream and beg, he owed Erin that. He even wrote a couple of letters to his family explaining what he was doing and one to The Vampire Times telling them not to punish the slayers for his own wishes and choices. He heard the door creaked sand lifted his head, as the slayer came in, the male slayer gave him a pitiful look, "You must be the best vampire I've ever come across," he said, he nervously offered his hand and smiled as Vlad shook it back. "Your doing the right thing you know, your saving a lot of life's, and the fact is, your so brave about it," Vlad bowed his head once more and bit his lip, "I'm one of the biggest cowards you'll ever come across," The slayer shook his head and smiled, "Your not," He gestured for Vlad to follow him in to another room, it was small and only had one heavily draped window, and smelt damp and rotten, "One thing?" Vlad asked smiling at the slayer. "Yeah?" he said stopping in his tracks, "Could you open the window please? I want the last thing I see to be the sun," The slayer slowly nodded pulling back the mouldy curtains, "They'll be here soon, it was nice knowing you," before leaving. "It was nice knowing you too," Vlad whispered.

**Well how about another chapter tonight? I'm feeling all fired up to write more! and how do you feel about a sequel? Read and review, reviews make me happy:D! **

**youngdracula8**


	11. Crumbling

This** is the second chapter for tonight, and I think I might try and get the final chapters up tonight? this is to make up for the days I haven't been on fanfiction, anyway sequel or no sequel? Up too yous! now remember read and review, reviews make me happy!**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

**Chapter 11 Crumbling.**

The clock were ticking down his final minutes and Vlad wanted nothing more than Erin to be here, to share one last kiss, a few more loving words and for her to comfort him and tell him it was all going to be okay. He thought of his father, he would probably be making some crack about Vlad never making it to become as true vampire, he wondered wistfully if his Dad would miss him. Then there was Ingrid, she probably would have brought a bowl of popcorn if she was here and make some joke about him being a virgin vampire, he again wondered if she'd deep down miss him, even though he doubted it. And then Wolfie, and his mother, and his grandparents, and as he watched Jonno sadly watching him from the corner and the slayers preparing the knife and sharpening it, he let out a cross between a gasp and a cry, he couldn't do this, no way could he! Then suddenly there was a bang against the door, his dad and Ian were there, quickly followed by Erin and Ingrid and Robin. He let out a gasp of pain, the slayers were pushing him onto the chair, holding his mouth open and pouring the antidote down his throat, he couldn't help it his body writhered in agony, the medicine was changing his very body's DNA, the sudden rush of blood was too much to bear, making his ears pop and his face flame up, and the faces of his family and friends were heartbroken, "I've changed my mind!" He cried, "I don't want to die!" he began sobbing, Erin's tear stained face swimming in front of him, "PLEASE," He begged them, "Stop!" he watched as they brought the argentillium knife and pressed it into his heart whilst he was still half vampire, he heard the sound of his muscles tearing and he doubled over in pain, and screaming as his action only caused it to go deeper. The slayers were under him, collecting his blood, and Vlad's eyes met Jonno's begging him to help him, Jonno only looked at him sadly and turned his head away from Vlad's gaze. Vlad stared at the slayer who had brought him here in the first place, his eyes were wide and he shook his head at Vlad. "Please..." whispered Vlad, "Please, I'm..I'm scared Jonno, I don't want to die," Jonno suddenly broke down crying, and uttered them words that caused Vlad to cry harder, "It's too late Vlad, I'm so sorry," Vlad looked at the door, Erin crying, her head in her hands, his dad was behind her hugging a sobbing Ingrid, Robin's face was turned away and Ian's one of disbelief, "I'm so sorry," Vlad mouthed to Erin, she only shook her had and whispered, "I love you," Vlad felt his head begin to spin, everything went black, and he was dead before he hit the floor. Jonno gently picked him up and lay him on the floor, closing his glassy eyes and wiping away Vlad's final expression of pain, for Vlad, it was all over, he was free, free of thirst and free of his responsibilities as chosen one, but now it was over for him, it was about to begin for someone else.

Erin watched as they plunged the knife into his stomach, she watched as the life drained out of the only person she'd properly loved, and watched as he dropped to the floor, she watched Jonno close his eyes and wipe away his own tears, he bowed his head and she pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear what he was saying, "You done a good thing Vlad, I'm sorry, I truly am, I'll look after her Vlad, and the family, there will be no more slaying attempts on the Draculas, and Ian and Ryan, they can live human life's again, your one of the best people I've ever met Vlad, you done something that will help a lot of people," he smiled and slowly lifted his head, "You're free Vlad, good luck," He stood up and unlocked the door, "I'm sorry," He whispered, The Count snarled and went to hit Jonno but Erin stopped him, "What you said, it was nice, Vlad...Vlad would of liked it," she mumbled. Jonno studied the pale blonde, her cyan eyes watery and her pink rosebud lips pressed firmly together, she was fighting to keep it together, he pitied her. She watched as Jonno unzipped the pocket on his jacket and took out a bundle of envelopes, "These are for you," he looked back at the slayers leaving and at Vlad's body, "Please take him, and please have a funeral, I'll be there," He gave them all a sad smile before he walked down the corridor, he opened a door for them so they could wait in there until nightfall before he walked away his shoulders heaving with sobs, he'd killed someone he'd known his whole life, he was grieving.

The Count didn't know what to do, he'd lost his favourite son, he'd loved him, he'd loved him so very much and now seeing his son's body, lifeless on the floor? He couldn't take it, he slowly bent down and kissed his sons forehead, "Goodbye Vladdy," Before he walked off down into the room that Jonno had opened so they could wait until night fall.

Ingrid Dracula had made a lot of mistakes, one was not showing her brother how much she loved him. Her sweet, irritating, baby brother, who was dead and wasn't coming back, she too knelt beside her brother and held his cold hand, "I'm sorry Vlad, I really did love you, and now its too late, I'll miss you Vlad, I hope wherever you are now that your happy, you deserve it," So one by one they each paid their respects to Vlad, until they were all in their waiting room apart from Erin, she was sat on the floor, her fingers entwined with Vlad's, and she gently pressed a gentle kiss to his icy lips. "I love you Vlad, I wish it had been me instead of you, I'm crumbling without you and there's nothing none can do, I need you, I'll love you forever and ever, no one can ever take your place,"

**I have to say, I got a little choked up writing that...it was quite sad:( ****well done to the people who guessed by not returning, he was going to die, I hope it didn't spoil the plot for you! the last two chapters will go up tonight, please read and review! **

**youngdracula8**


	12. The final letter

**This chapter is the letter that was written to Erin, I hope you enjoy, this story's had its ups and downs and we're at the end now, and I would like to know, did you love it? hate it? and do you want a sequel? come on, review, I wanna know! **

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1.**

**The final letter.**

_Dear Erin,_

_Did you know the first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful? you were so pretty, with them blue eyes, as blue as the sky and that blonde hair the colour of gold. I think I loved you right then, and soon we became close, like best friends, and then I fell in love with you and amazingly, you fell in love with me too. We had some of the best times together, the best of my life, and I never, ever will regret one minute of them, every kiss, every word spoken, every minute together, I hold in my mind. I done this for you Erin, my blood once I'm human has the power to cure vampirism, so Ryan and Ian are free. And you? your free too now Erin, free to lead a normal life, with normal friends and a normal boyfriend. Yeah I want you to move on Erin, hold our memories together in your mind, treasure them, but move on, be happy, you deserve the chance to love again. I hope you can forgive me for my actions, but I want the best for you, and I know how much you loved YOUR brother, so I helped you get him human again, just like I promised. I have done a letter to each member of my family and some friends too, but I cried the most writing yours. I hope there's a heaven and that I deserve to be in it, and that I deserve to watch over you and keep you safe. I love you Erin Noble you were my everything, have an amazing life._

_with all my love_

_Vlad xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ps; I will always love you._

Erin traced each word with her fingertip, gently sobbing at her loss, this couldn't be the end, she wouldn't let it be, she needed all the help she could get and she most of all she needed Vlad.

**THE END.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm realllllllllly tempted to write a sequel :D I'd like to thank honalooloo, Honalooloo was always there reading my work, giving me opinions and thoughts and helping me every step of the way, go and have a nose on honalooloo's stories, they're amazing! A special thanks to everyone who followed me, the story and reviewed, you kept me going, so now I would still love reviews on this story, until I write again...**

**youngdracula8 x**


End file.
